With the advent of modern telecommunications systems, users often receive and send communications with multiple communications devices. A typical user may utilize a wireline or wireless telephone at home and/or work, and one or more other communications devices, such as wireless telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like, while away from home and/or work. With such multiple device communications environments, users often receive important calls at a receiving device while they are away from the receiving device. For example, a user may receive a number of important calls at a home wireline telephone while the user is away at work and accessible via his/her wireless or work wireline telephone. On the other hand, while the user is at home or work, he/she may receive one or more calls to his/her wireless telephone. For example, often a user may be at home or work utilizing a home or business wireline or wireless telephone only to receive a call on his/her personal wireless telephone. Such situations are inefficient, cumbersome, and even aggravating because the user might not desire to shut down the personal wireless telephone, but nonetheless would rather not receive calls to both the personal wireless telephone and the home or work wireline or wireless telephone.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.